donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wiki443556
Hi Wiki443556 -- we are excited to have Donkey Kong Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Good Luck I almost forgot to wish you good luck on your wiki! If you need any help just leave a note on my talk page -Count CaterpieImage:Party_Star.PNG|20px 21:05, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Sure, what's the footage? search donkey kong on youtube, 'there is SNES Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM-lJRhMCzI done Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki wide.png. For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Logo As I said above, you can request a logo at at this forum thread. I'm not that great at making logos, though if you post in that thread you'll get the attention of the guys good with logos.--Richard 20:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Sister Wiki's Just a thought, but since we often work on each others wikis, and they are both NINTENDO wikis, and were started around the same time. We could start a little Sister wiki thing. On both of our front pages, we could "In association with DKWIKI/MPWIKI" or something. BTW i uploaded a new favicon for you. -Count Caterpie Image:Party_Star.PNG|20px 19:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Have you forgotten about us? -Count CaterpieImage:Party_Star.PNG|20px 19:48, 29 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Admin Use , type in the name of the users you wish to make an admin, and then follow the form.--Richard 20:03, 16 June 2008 (UTC) New Monaco logo Hey Craig. Now that the new version of Monaco is almost here (goes live tomorrow the 17th), I designed and uploaded a new logo to Wiki.png. If you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know on my talk page. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 20:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Admin? Really? Awesome! Thank you so much! I wont let you down! The Forgotten Beast 23:18, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Help.. Last month you said... "(most of my mates are mario freaks so I can find out ANYTHING for you.) :)" Could you find out if your "mates" want to help around my wiki, we just got three more members bringing our total to six 1/2. -Cc Skin Could you change the skin on this wiki to Brick? I'm not making any demands but it fits this wiki so perfectly. Please. If you do, I promise to help. I've helped other wikis and made them successful (I'm not saying this one isn't). Also, you are welcome to join Kirby wiki and/or Star Fox wiki anytime you like. I'm a Bueracrat on the Starfox wiki so I think I might be able to up your rank there if you agree to help out. So... yeah, think about it. Remember, Brick. Thank you. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 06:49, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you. You're very understanding. I will commense working now. :) --Blue Ninjakoopa 14:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Adminship I am now the 2nd top featured user in this wiki. Can I be a Bueracrat now? I've expnaded so many articles, just look at . I've also uploaded alot of images. C'mon, think about it? Blue Ninjakoopa 00:21, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Uhhh... it doesn't say the admin stuff (I.E. protect pages). Are you sure I'm a bueracrat? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 08:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) im doing it now :) Thank you! You're an awesome person. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 08:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC)